


The Divisions of Homeworld

by Tinmiracles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Characters, Inspired by Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinmiracles/pseuds/Tinmiracles
Summary: This is a fan fiction that is a work in progress.  There are 12 diamonds in this fan fiction and it jumps pov between many characters sorry if its confusing.  Tips will always be appreciated.  There is the typical Diamond Matriarchy from the actual show.  Then there are two more Diamond authorities in this fan fiction one being the Diamond Patriarchy and the other being the Diamond Hierarchy.Diamond Hierarchy consists of Prism, Orange Diamond, Purple Diamond and Brown Diamond.Diamond Patriarchy consists of Green Diamond, Grey Diamond, Black Diamond, and Red Diamond.





	The Divisions of Homeworld

White Diamond sat in the comfort of her throne. She tapped the screen of her diamond control panel. Homeworld was growing according to plan. White Diamond thought of Yellow and Blue having to deal with the gem rebellion on Earth. She smiled to herself, she knew Starlight couldn't handle a colony on her own. It was only a matter of time before she wanted to just throw the planet away. White Diamond knew that the Earth colony was a silly idea from the beginning. Then as she began to file her quartz production the screen indicated an incoming call. White Diamond knew that she shouldn’t have any conferences with Blue or Yellow so she became annoyed. Reluctantly, White Diamond opened the communication panel to see her rival. Green Diamond sat in his throne with a look of annoyance that rivaled White Diamond’s. White Diamond spoke first. “Ahh, Green to what do I owe the displeasure of taking this call?” Green Diamond glared at White’s piercing grey eyes and spoke. “White Diamond, you have broken our treaty. Thousands of years ago the diamond authorities split the star maps into a fair 3 way split to establish our own perfect empires. You have just laid claim to the Earth which was in my Diamond Patriarchy’s division. I have no choice but to call a meeting of all Diamonds and to discuss a resolution to this infraction.” Green Diamond’s tone became more and more condescending as he spoke. White Diamond waved him a gesture of her hand to indicate for him to make the call. In an instantaneous flash of light 10 more screens appeared in front of White Diamond. Every Diamond leader from across the universe was there. Each Diamond a different color, flawless in his or her own way. The only Diamond to not exude any color was Prism. Prism instead was translucent with different colored lines outlining her form to seem as if she was a walking rainbow. White Diamond rolled her eyes as a clear annoyance to the meeting of the Intergalactic Diamond Council. Blue, Yellow, and Pink Diamond looked stunned and was staring at their screens clearly in confusion. Pink Diamond looked the most confused of the three. Pink Diamond was the first to speak. “I’m sorry, but I’m not understanding how this call is happening. Yellow, Blue, White, am I imagining these other gems on my call screens?” Prism scoffed at the notion causing Pink Diamond to jolt back in her chair. “Clearly White Diamond never told you about us. Doesn’t surprise me whatsoever, she didn’t like the idea of other diamonds having different opinions of how to rule an intergalactic empire then her,” Prism shot out at White. White Diamond just rolled her eyes. Yellow Diamond then spoke. “What is the meaning of this call? The Council has not been needed to have a meeting since the division of the star maps when the empires separated millennia ago.” Green Diamond spat out a response tainted with malice. “You broke the treaty of division by awarding Pink Diamond the Earth as her first colony. That was on the outer edge of our division of the star maps.” Pink sat there stunned as Green shot this out. Pink Diamond was just shocked in general to learn that there is 8 other diamonds let alone that her planet was about to cause the brink of another war. Yellow Diamond sat there shocked. White Diamond had overseen the choosing of the first colony for Pink Diamond herself. Yellow had never had the notion to distrust White Diamond’s judgement until now. She sat there in silence waiting for the council to discuss the issue at hand. Grey Diamond was the first to speak after Green Diamond. “Look, the Diamond Patriarchy has decided that if the Matriarchy gives up a star system on their portion of the focus on we will overlook this circumstance." White diamond began to laugh maniacally. She thought the idea of such an inferior diamond demanding a treaty of her was just laughable. Blue, Yellow, and Pink diamond looked nervous at the insult that white diamond gave off. It was clear that talking to White Diamond was pointless. Green Diamond slammed his fist on his chair. "It's clear that your arrogance will be your downfall White Diamond!". Green Diamond shouted this at the screen letting fury take over his body. The other diamonds all sat back stunned from the sudden outburst of Green. "If you can't abide by the a treaty then you need to learn your place! This meet of the council is over! The Diamond Patriarchy is declaring war on the Diamond Matriarchy on the grounds of peace treaty violation!" Then with that dramatic scene the holographic screens disappeared. Pink Diamond sat back in shock. All in one communicator call not only did she learn that was other diamonds, but another war has been declared on homeworld. Pink diamond turned to Pearl and smiled. "Pearl, this is the perfect distraction, this gives us the opportunity to plan the rebellion more." Pearl smiled at Pink Diamond back at Pink Diamond in excitement. The two then began to plot the Rebellions next move.

****200 years later****

Grey Diamond sat on his throne, his pearl sat on his shoulder. They both watched the surveillance screen. The Homeworld ships began to fly away from Earth at break neck speed. It seemed the rebellion had liberated Earth. Then Grey Diamond sat up and brought the screen closer. His eyes were fixated on something just beyond the planet. A light began to shine behind Earth. Then it grew brighter, so bright that the light engulfed the entire planet. Grey Diamond's eyes widened at the sight on his screen. The diamond matriarchs in their grief ended the war by destroying the gems on planet Earth. Grey Diamond's emotions went south. His body was consumed with disgust and grief. Grey Diamond stood up and pushed the screen away. Grey Diamond began to clench his fist in anger. He began to think demoralized and deprecating thoughts increasing his anger and grief. If Grey Diamond had just colonized the Earth sooner, Pink Diamond wouldn't have been shattered. The Diamond line began to ring and came on screen. Grey Diamond had turned from the screen unable to face his fellow diamonds without Pink there. The Diamonds all seemed to have a melancholy look on their faces. Yellow and White tried to hide it, but Grey Diamond could see their true emotions. Yellow Diamond was the first to speak. "Earth is no longer a viable colonizing planet. After council with White and Blue, we decided to end the war between the respective diamond authorities with the gift of the Alpha Centauri system the closest star system to Earth. We graciously hope that this will suffice as an offering to end the war." Grey Diamond didn't speak instead he just waved off the statement Yellow Diamond made. Prism was the next to speak. "On behalf of the diamond council, allow me to say that the war is finished. We will pull our troops away from the battlefields on the condition that the Matriarchy never violates the treaty again. Further discussions will be made on reparations and avoidance of such an event again. Though Pink Diamond will be missed, I mourn the loss of all gems including fellow diamonds." Blue Diamond began to cry. The communication screens all disappeared as the tears of Blue Diamond began to fall. Grey Diamond continued to stand in silence. Grey pearl stood up on his shoulder and spoke. "My diamond, the colony reports have come in. Gem production on Parsias IV is going according to schedule. The largest moon's wildlife has been flourishing as expected. Early sentient life has even began to emerge according to the caretakers." Grey Diamond sighed heavily, and unclenched his fist. He sat down on his throne and smiled at Grey Pearl. Grey Diamond then spoke. "Thank you, Silver," Grey Diamond said. Grey Pearl blushed at the mention of his nickname Silver. Silver then jumped off of Grey Diamond's Shoulder. Gently he fell to the floor next to Grey Diamond's throne. Silver then walked away out of the throne room pulling out his holographic screen.

**** Introduction to Green Diamond***

As the screens faded Green Diamond sat forward and buried his face in his hands. The sheer amount of frustration he was unbearable. If White Diamond had just abdicated centuries ago then Pink wouldn't have been shattered. The rebellion would have been the only war front for their homeworld to fight. Green Diamond let out a sigh and sat back in his throne. Seafoam Pearl floated from the air and landed on the arm rest of the throne. Green Diamond glared at Seafoam Pearl with an intense rage at her mere presence. Seafoam Pearl positioned her eyes to her feet and curtsied and stayed low. "What is it Pearl?" Green Diamond asked with extreme annoyance. "My Diamond, the Sigma Kindergarten has successfully emerged the new Hematites. The overseer requests your presence to go over the new series of gems to incubate. They say that the last orders given were unfortunately unclear." Seafoam Pearl began to shake with fear at her own words due to her diamond's unpredictability. Green Diamond groaned in frustration. He had given clear instructions to start injecting moonstones, sandstones, and sunstones in that order. The diamond waved his hand and his holographic screen appeared before him. Green Diamond began to type angrily the orders again to send to the Sigma kindergarten. If the orders remained unclear he would personally shatter the overseer and begin injecting himself.

****Introduction to Orange Diamond****

The holographic screens disappeared before Orange Diamond's eyes. His anger boiled inside of him. The sheer disrespect and ignorance displayed by the diamond matriarchs infuriated Orange Diamond. He clenched his fist in anger at the notion of them begging for a truce. Then Orange Diamond threw his fist at the wall. The wall cracked and shattered around his fist. The rubble creating dust clouds as it hit the ground. Orange Diamond Pulled back his fist and brushed the dust and debris off of his robes. "Pearl, send word to the kindergartens Zeta and Iota to begin incubating new squadrons of Brookite immediately." Orange Pearl peaked out from behind the throne of Orange Diamond. He shook holding his sceen in hand. "My diamond, the Iota kindergarten has been behind schedule with Aragonite emerging due to injector malfunctions." Orange Pearl's entire body shook from fear. Orange Diamond grabbed a loose chunk of debris from the wall. He then hurled the chunk of debris at the throne. Orange Diamond's entire body was engulfed in rage from the insolence of the Iota kindergarten. The back of the throne crumbled to the floor. Orange Pearl barely avoided the falling debris. Orange Pearl then looked up to see Orange Diamond walking away from the throne room eerily calm. Orange Pearl got to his feet and ran after his diamond tapping at his screen to get repairs to the throne room.


End file.
